Talk:Jiraiya
Protection? The page keeps being vandalised, the latest edit that I've already reverted used inappropriate words in replace of Sannin and Sage. --speysider (talk) 20:23, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Jiraiya's rank in the info box Why is it not stated which rank he is in the info box? It says in the article that Jiraiya is a jonin and also that he is kage level. :He is a Sannin which is a separate rank altogether. Also, please sign your posts using either ~~~~ or the 10th button from the left in the toolbar above. --speysider (talk) 16:28, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Okay thanks. Just another quick question: If he were to have a rank instead of sannin, do you think it would be appropriate to rank him jonin for such an powerful ninja, or would he just be ranked kage? --MichelleGaunt (talk) 14:20, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Just to clear something up, Sannin is not a rank. It's just a name that they were given, it's no different than Konoha's White Fang or Konoha's Yellow Flash. We do not know what rank Jiraiya held in his lifetime but Kage could not be one since he was never a Kage. So no, it wouldn't be appropriate unless Kishimoto told us what his rank was.--Cerez365™ 14:23, March 7, 2012 (UTC) I thought so :) Thank you for clearing that up! --MichelleGaunt (talk) 14:27, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Vocal tic? Is it just me, or does Jiraiya often seem to end his sentences in Japanese with something that sounds like "ta nô" or "da nô"? Not sure if it's just there in the anime, but I do seem to hear him say that a lot. --Chitalian8 01:16, April 2, 2012 (UTC) :Just bringing this up again, can anybody respond to it? Chitalian8 17:06, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Not sure, ask ShounenSuki or someone that knows Japanese "_" --Elveonora (talk) 01:20, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Undo War Okay fine! Since I became involved to an unexpected undo war, seriously, in this two revision, http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Jiraiya?diff=626138&oldid=626135 what is the difference? IMO my edit best explains his personality, and the other one explains his loyalty. What's wrong with my edit? —IndxcvNovelist (Talk to Me) 05:05, April 13, 2012 (UTC) :This started because you decided to delete the entire first half of Jiraiya's personality section. The parts you removed in your edit had to do with his strong loyalty, which IS a part of your personality. Skitts (talk) 05:17, April 13, 2012 (UTC) :: ::I think that's the only info I removed, and improved the rest. If you want, I'm putting this back and improve it again. —IndxcvNovelist (Talk to Me) 05:20, April 13, 2012 (UTC) :::you can't do nothing here because those who are in control here don't like being pointed out that they are wrong. they show that they are objective, but if you look at majority of the articles here, it is speckled with information not said in the manga. if they do it, it's fine; if you do it, it's not. deal with it. (talk) 07:43, April 27, 2012 (UTC) ::::Please to explain? Cite references to the "those who are in control"— because apparently we're on a plantation— being objective (which last time I checked was a good thing). If you see information here that is not cited in the manga, then it was done so in the anime and usually either in an anime-only arc or else "In the anime" is added to it. As it pertains to the part that IndxcNovelist removed, that shouldn't have been done because Jiraiya did serve as an advisor, confidante and a (personal?) spy on the Akatsuki.--Cerez365™ (talk) 12:46, April 27, 2012 (UTC) WEARING ANBU SUIT? Is Jiraiya an ANBU? He was seen wearing it during he pursued Orochimaru in the forest. trying to convince his friend to come back Slayersimon (talk) 11:51, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Rank in anime? I saw on his page, that it said that he was a Jonin (in the anime that is), just wanted to know which episode that is being said? and also which episode is he chasing Orochimaru? --Kasan94 (talk) 17:23, November 12, 2012 (UTC) :Rank was mentioned in Naruto: Shippūden episode 235- the info is referenced in his article.--Cerez365™ (talk) 17:30, November 12, 2012 (UTC) :: Thanks Cerez :) --Kasan94 (talk) 18:01, November 12, 2012 (UTC) ninja rank? was Jiraiya and jonin ,chunin or a genin when he died? :If we knew, it would be in his infobox. Omnibender - Talk - 22:09, January 4, 2013 (UTC) ::@Omni, what? O_O he had a genin team, thus was a Jounin--Elveonora (talk) 06:26, January 5, 2013 (UTC) :::Rank in anime?.' ~ UltimateSupreme' 11:39, January 5, 2013 (UTC) ::::It's more than likely that the Sannin went through the whole nine yards with regards to rank. I even suspect that they were all Anbu at some point but the fact is we don't know where to put that information so it wouldn't be misleading.--Cerez365™ (talk) 13:47, January 5, 2013 (UTC) I'm pretty sure only Jounin can have Genin teams, unless I'm wrong, And I'm sure Jiraiya wasn't ever an ANBU, he traveled the world since like early 20 (after 2nd sww) and became an author--Elveonora (talk) 14:08, January 5, 2013 (UTC) :It's blatantly obvious Jiraiya was a jōnin.--Reliops (talk) 01:42, June 2, 2013 (UTC) ::Since Ebisu have a genin team, it means that Tokubetsu Jōnin can have a team aswell. --Kasan94 (talk) 10:12, July 23, 2013 (UTC) ::: It was also stated that Chunin can have Genin teams as well, and are capable of training at the Academy. Its just more common that Jōnin have Genin teams. We don't know what rank Jiraiya was, so no, Reliops, it is not blantantly obvious what rank he was. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 16:00, July 23, 2013 (UTC)